


Might as Well be Tonight

by smc_27



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6793891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smc_27/pseuds/smc_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know you’re all wildly excited for this product session. It’s practically radiating off you.” Steve tries not to scoff, but he can’t help it. Darcy pulls a cute face, points it right at him, and says, “I know, Captain Rogers. I look forward to these bi-weekly meetings just as much as you do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might as Well be Tonight

To be perfectly honest, Steve struggles pretty hard through these meetings. Meetings in general. Being in the boardroom at all, really. They bring him in ‘cause something in the three ring binder they call his contract says he’s got to be part of decisions that affect his image. And apparently the never-ending string of novelty items and action figures have something to do with his image. As if a mass produced piece of plastic could actually change anyone’s opinion of him. 

Yeah, yeah. He knows it probably could. He’s really just stopped caring a hell of a lot about what poses the things are in, or what brand of candy has his face on the wrapper. The only thing he was mildly excited about was the activewear line they released, but that’s just ‘cause he likes the idea that people might be more active. Okay, and the kids’ halloween costumes are pretty great, too.

Sometimes he can get out of these things, too. You know, when he’s doing his actual job and he approves or gives opinions over email from wherever in the world he is. 

He’s got absolutely zero on his plate right now - this is literally the only thing on his calendar for the day. He can’t even make something up and pretend he’s busy. So he’s sitting here with a Starbucks cup in front of him - he doesn’t know who brings it, but there’s always an americano sitting at his place at the table when he walks in - and Wanda comes in looking exactly as enthused to be here as he is. Agent Hill is not too far behind. She’s growing her hair. Steve likes the way it looks, but she’s always pushing it out of her face and looking annoyed by that, so he’s sort of waiting for the day she comes in and it’s shorter again. For the most part, he can’t get a read on her. He thinks she likes it that way. 

Darcy Lewis walks into the room with her assistant and her intern trotting along behind her dutifully. Steve thinks it’s kind of hilarious that this marketing team struts around the building like the soldiers do. It doesn’t bother him or anything. Mostly he just tries to mind his business and expects everyone else to do the same. 

“’Sup, team?” Darcy sits at the head of the table, fire engine red polished nails tapping something out on her iPad. “I know you’re all wildly excited for this product session. It’s practically radiating off you.” Steve tries not to scoff, but he can’t help it. Darcy pulls a cute face, points it right at him, and says, “I know, Captain Rogers. I look forward to these bi-weekly meetings just as much as you do.”

He sips his coffee. He’s not in the mood to get into a snarky back and forth with her. God, by this point he knows it only encourages her. 

The thing with Darcy is she’s as quick-witted as she is gorgeous, and she knows both those facts as much as anyone else in the room. That’s something Steve would usually find arrogant or unattractive, but Darcy carries herself like no one has a hope in hell of touching her - physically or figuratively - but then she’ll do something like pick up on when someone’s having a rough day and offer to talk things through with them, or suggest they all grab drinks and leave early on Friday afternoons. And sometimes she wears hilarious tee shirts or tank tops under her blazers, and Steve can’t help but admit he loves that. 

The day she wore a tank top emblazoned with his shield on the front and winked at him when she walked by? Well, he’s glad she wasn’t looking when he tripped over his own damn feet. He hates to be a cliché, but it’s that whole ‘a woman wearing your clothes’ thing taken to another level.

He’s sort of only half paying attention as they’re talking about a Forever 21 line inspired by Wanda’s wardrobe. She seems into it. It’s not that Steve doesn’t care, but it’s got absolutely nothing to do with him, so he’s just sitting, drinking his coffee and wondering if it would be considered rude to do the newspaper crossword while he waits.

“All right,” Darcy says, and tosses a small box towards him. “Tongue tattoos.”

Maria laughs out loud and Steve looks at the box, takes it in his hand and waits for more of an explanation. 

“What the hell is a tongue tattoo?” Maria asks, then reaches over and takes the box from him. Oh, she’s _way_ too amused by this. “Oh my god. Darcy, seriously?”

“It’s this new thing. You put it on your tongue and it stays there.” Steve just blinks at Darcy. She can’t possibly think this is a good idea. “There are all sorts of brands. Hello Kitty, My Little Pony.”

“I think that’s slightly different than putting Steve’s face on your tongue,” Maria argues. Steve’s still just…

“Exactly,” Darcy says, and grins wickedly in his direction. “Trust me. Our older markets will _love_ the idea of having Cap in their mouth.”

Steve chokes on his coffee and bangs his knee against the table when he leans forward, coughing. 

That would’ve felt a hell of a lot less provocative if two weeks ago they hadn’t bumped into each other while working late and ended up in her office. More specifically, ended up in her office with her on her knees in front of him and…

Yeah, he’s starting to think she’s just trying to get a rise out of him. To _embarrass him_ , he means. 

“No,” he says. Simple. Because he shouldn’t have to argue. The contract, and all that. Darcy tilts her head, opens her mouth to say something, but he cuts her off before she can start. “I said no. This is ridiculous. More catchphrase tee shirts, or something. Bubblegum. Hell, I’ll record the messages for that stupid radio show thing I said no to last week.”

“Steve, please.”

He’s _almost_ sure she’s not just torturing him with the exact words she said right before he pressed his fingers into her, but that’s for damn sure what he’s thinking about when he hears them. 

He just shakes his head. Darcy rolls her eyes, and Maria slides the little box back across the table towards her. They move onto the next ideas, and Steve tries to pay attention and avoid being completely distracted, but that’s basically a lost cause at this point. 

He spends the rest of the day thinking about her, but then a bunch of files land on his desk and he's pulled away from that, too. It's probably for the best, really, because he shouldn't be spending the bulk of his day wondering what the hell this thing is between them. If it's anything. If it'll be anything again. He should know better by now, shouldn't he? Workplace romances are...well, they're more or less the only romances he's had. Sure, there've been other women, other situations. But let's just say he wasn't exactly spending too much time thinking about them after the fact. He'd feel bad about that, but he doesn't have it in him. He's got needs, and consenting adults can do whatever the hell they want. What he wants is Darcy again. What he wants is Darcy regularly. Given the way they left things last time - they left the building at the same time, but she went home alone and so did he - he has next to no idea what _she_ wants.

She taps on his office door around 9:30 that evening, two bottles of beer in her hand. 

“Working late?” she asks, and he leans back in his desk chair and shrugs one shoulder. “Me too.” He can see that. She comes closer, hands him a beer and leans back against his desk. She’s not wearing her jacket, and her hair’s pulled up all messy. She looks incredible. “See, I’m trying to come up with new ideas, since you shot mine down so quickly today.”

Steve laughs a little, raises his bottle to his lips to take a drink. “I think that was all a game to you, anyway.” She raises her brow. “Want some help brainstorming?”

Darcy chuckles, shakes her head and grips the edge of the desk with her hand. “No offence, but you’re not exactly a savvy marketer.”

He turns in his chair a bit, reaches over to set his hand on her hip, tugs her a little so she’s standing between his knees as he sits there. She lets out a heavy breath that lets him know this is exactly what she came for. He’s pretty damn glad about that. 

“Maybe I was just saying that to get you to stay.” 

“Oh, Steve,” she says, sets her hands on his face and leans down, brushes her lips just barely against his. “I have no intentions of leaving until you make me come.”

He swallows and wets his lip. “And after that?”

Darcy straddles his lap, drapes her arms over his shoulders. “Maybe I’ll actually let you take me home.”

Chuckling, Steve asks, “Maybe?” and Darcy presses herself against him, kisses him full on the mouth, and simply nods her head as his hands grip her hips. 

It feels like a victory, and Steve’s always liked winning.


End file.
